Chaotic S4
by grimreaper107
Summary: Just the main characters fighting all the codemasters while trying to find unique things so they can become codemasters
1. Chaotic S4 EP 1 part 1

Chaotic Season 4

By Grimreaper107

 **Okay so I don't own chaotic or anything like that. So the plot is that Tom**

 **and crew got a message from code master crellean saying that we are**

 **considering you all to become code masters but first you need to beat all of us.**

 **The code masters are Crellean, Hotekk, Amzen, Oran, Tirasis, Imthor, and**

 **Chirrul. First is tom in the Amzen drome.**

We arrive to the gang with them cheering on Tom as he gets his seventh win in the Amzen drome. Right now he is choosing which creature to use he has 2 left while this guy has one. "Xaerv attacks Raimusa" Tom states. The battle starts in the Storm Tunnel with Raimusa trying not to get blown away by the wind. He is holding onto a rock but then that rock breaks and hits a wall. Xaerv flies up to him on a Torwegg and says "You should watch your step in here but you won't have to for long **Tornado Tackle**!" a tornado forms powered up by the wind and hits Raimusa for extra damage and with one hit codes him easily. Crowd roars as tom walks out with a triumphant look on his face. "Congratulations" they all shout When is Amzen going to challenge you kaz says. Don't know but I need to be ready for her. Just then Tom's scanner beeps and he answers the call and it's Amzen. "Great job Major Tom 7 wins in my drome guess that means I have to challenge you know be ready within a day alright" the call ends. I have to go and scan some creatures be right back Tom yells while running to the ports. He teleports away before the others can stop him.

 _Cliffhanger so what did you guys think tell me oh and just letting you know Sam Shady never found about Dranikus Threshold or anything tell me any creatures you want Kaz, Peyton, or Sarah to have._


	2. Chaotic S4 EP 1 part 2

**Chaotic S4 Ep.1 Part 2**

"All right I have 24 hours till my match with Amzen so I need to make a strategy but first I need to go to perim see you guys in a while" Tom says as he ports out to a location. "Tom wait!" Sarah yells but to no avail as he already left. "Aww! Man we have to wait till Tom's code master match to see his team" Peyton says as he pouts. "Grow up Peyton it's just how it is but I have an idea on what to do" Kaz proclaims. "What!" The others yell as Kaz revels his idea. All right here it is Kaz says as he pulls out his deck grabs 3 cards a creature, a battlegear, and a mugic. You 2 grab 3 cards from your deck they have to be a creature, a battlegear, and a mugic he says the others do as their told and pull out 3 cards not letting the other see. All right put them on the table in piles by type of card Kaz instructs the others do it and then Kaz shuffles them each without looking at the card. Pick a card from each pile and whatever you chose you have to go out and scan it after that is done we will have a triple threat match Kaz tell the other 2. Okay Kazzer! Peyton yells as he picks up card from the creature pile and its **Screamer** Then he goes to the battlegear pile and picks a **Whepcrack** card then he goes to the mugic pile and picks up **Deserter's finale** What's with the all underworld thing Peyton says. Those were my cards I put in there and Sarah it's your turn. Sarah nods and goes to the creature pile and picks up **Zhade** then she goes to the battlegear pile and picks a **Liquilizer** card then goes to the mugic pile and picks **Allegro** Peyton! Sarah shouts. Calm down Sarah! Peyton yells in panic save it for the drome its Kaz's turn. Kaz walks to the creature pile and picks up **Bierk** then goes to the battlegear pile and picks an **Aquatic Familiar** card then goes to the mugic pile and picks **Rocky Refrain** alright everyone ready go Kaz says as they all rush to the Port Court to get there scans.

 **With Tom (Tom's POV)**

I arrived to my destination Prexxor Chasm. You might be wondering why I'm at Prexxor Chasm well it's because I'm looking for a piece of battlegear that will help with my codemaster match but I won't spoil anything you'll have to wait.

 **With Peyton (his POV)**

I teleport to Underworld city because I need to find Screamer and I think H'earring will know where he is. Know just so you know I know H'earring will do anything for a Dractyle scale and I just ported from Dractyle's nest so I'm well prepared. I walk around for a bit asking any creatures where H'earring is but no one knows. I tried asking Ghuul so I was like "Yo! Ghuul my man how ya been! So anyway do know where H'earring is" and he's all like GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! And shoots me a dirty look then walks away what happened to that guy I don't know. But anyways I'm walking towards Chaor's place so I can ask the dude where H'earring is. As I walk I look to the side and say hello to Niveena and I bump into someone and guess what it's Screamer! After I apologized I ask if I can have a scan and all like "Sure why not" in this awesome voice. So I scan him, say thanks, and port out to Ulmar's Castle but not before saying "nice stats" So now I need to scan this Whepcrack thingy so it can help screamer with its Boost of five damage with Underworlders.

 **With Sarah (her POV)**

I can't believe that I have to go to this hot dessert to scan this creature why did I ever agree to this? So I have to scan Zhade even though I have no connections with the Mipedeans. So this going to be hard but I have a strategy from what Wamma told me Zhade likes to hang in the battlegear storage area and I heard he is nice enough. So I arrive at the castle after a run in with Slerk (note to self: tell Tom to tell Maxxor). So when I arrive I see some really big doors and manage to open them I walk inside and I make it to the storage area before this happens. I arrive "Halt who are human" I hear I decided I might as well so I turn around and there he is Zhade and some guards I decided to tell them my name then pull out my scanner and scan quick. "My name is Sarah" I say and Zhade looks surprised and "Lower your weapons she's a friend of Peyton's" the other Mipedans lower their weapons I got to admit Peyton sure does know how to make friends. "What's up Sarah?" Zhade ask nothing much I say just here get a scan of you I say. "Oh well scan away but make it quick we have to find some thieves" I scan him that was easy Before I leave I say "Nice stats oh and about those thieves check on ceiling okay" He looks up and nonchalantly blast some thieves of with a cyclone slam and arrest them.

 **With Kaz (his POV)**

I arrive at Mount Pillar now some of you might ask why I don't just port to the reservoir. Well I don't have a scan of the reservoir so I guess I get to scans. Scanning Bierk shouldn't be too hard I heard he is really friendly from what Sarah told me. So I walk around till I see a bunch of Danians I stop and hide behind the wall. I start slowly walking along the wall until I hear "Hold it!" I look up and it's Wamma Sarah's friend. "Oh it's just you Kaz why are you here?" "I'm here because I need a scan of Bierk. "Oh well follow me" He says I follow him we talk I tell him about our game and he tells me that it's easy to be a Danian. I hide behind whenever we see a Danian and eventually we arrive at the reservoir. We walk around until I take a bad step and fall and that's when the water started swirling around and I was being dragged to the filter which is the most dangerous part of this area. I scream for help until I feel and arm grab the owner of the arm says "are you okay" I say "I'm fine thanks" I look up and see that's its Bierk "no problem may I ask why are you here?" "I'm here for a scan of you actually" I reply "Oh well go ahead" he says with his arms outstretched and I take out my scanner and scan him "thanks you really are as nice as they say" I say "They say that about me?" he ask "Yep well I gotta go thanks again oh and Wamma's over there" he nods and walks over as I port out.

 _How was that did you like my little match here and sorry for the Tom thing I'm still making his team but if you any suggestions let me know remember Tom is looking for Outta the box creatures like normal with boosted stats and stuff like that right now it's going to be Ursis, Smeldon, and Vlar 3 spots open let me know._


	3. Chaotic S4 EP 1 part 3

**Chaotic S4 EP 1 part 3**

 **With Tom (his POV)**

I arrive at Rao'pa Sahkk for my forth creature for my match. I wonder what the others are doing Kaz and Peyton probably battling each other in the beta drome. Well anyways I gotta find this crea- He gets cut off when a tentacle grabs and pulls him.

 **With Peyton POV**

"Hello amigos!" I yell as wonder around asking underworlders if they know the way to Ulmar's castle but know luck. As I'm walking I hear a familiar voice say "Hey Peyton!" I look for the voice and it's H'earring. "H'earring what's up man" I say "nothing heard you were looking for me" H'earring replies "I was I needed a Screamer scan but I found now I'm looking for Ulmar's castle" I say "Why?" he ask "because I need to scan a Whepcrack and I think Ulmar might have one" I say "Well he does he is doing an experiment to see if the mugic Deserter's finale has any effect on the Whepcrack" he replies "that's great! Can you take me to his castle!?" I ask/yell "Sure why not" H says so we start walking to Ulmar's castle which I will scan and we talk he ask if I have a scan of him and I say yes he looks happy. After what seems like forever we arrive at Ulmar's castle. "Were here now we need to be really quiet he's on break so he's not their" H'earring instructs this should be easy we sneak around climb through the window and right into the room with the stuff I need. "Booyah" I proclaim quietly as I pull out my scanner and scan the Whepcrack then Deserter's finale I get finished just as Ulmar arrives. H'earring exits quickly so do I port out and head to the Beta drome.

 **With Sarah POV**

I port out of the storage only to port back because I needed the battlegear. Zhade is still there and he is surprised to see me back. "Sarah what are doing back here so soon?" "I forgot I need a Liquilizer and Allegro mugic" I reply "Well the Liquilizers are right here in this cubby here and the mugic I have on me" he says I scan both "Well that was easy" I say "Yep oh and could you tell Peyton I said high" he ask sure I say and I port and head to the Beta drome and I see Peyton "hey Peyton" I say "Hey Sarah you ready?" he ask "Yeah!" I reply.

 _No Kaz POV too much work next chapter episode 2 finally they have their battle then Ep. 3 Amzen E part 1 Thanks for the creatures from Proudfanatic8844 and Maddygirl13 thanks again guys_ :D 3


End file.
